Text Messages, Passing Notes, and Chat Rooms!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T for safety!
1. Buried in paperwork? UGH!

**A/N: Hellooooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome Padawans to the Dark Side! I'm Mutilated Pancake your Dark Side Empress! GASP! WHAT'S THIS?! A NEW CM FIC? This is what happens when your Dark Side Empress has too much sugar. She gets these crazy ideas! Lol! For my regular readers updates on the other stories are coming! Just bear with me. I just moved back home and I still unpacking and such. So bear with me guys! New stories are under way! Visit my profile to see what's coming to a FanFiction near you! Without further ado, let's get going! **

**A/N 2: This won't be updated as often as the others for now, but I'll do my best!**

**Summary: What happens when the siblings of the BAU are bored? Well I think the title says all. So let's see what kind of mayhem they're causing! **

**Enjoy!**

**Buried in paperwork? UGH!**

To say Derek Morgan was bored was an understatement. Two with no cases and mountains of paperwork was starting to get him. He looked to his baby brother and saw he was bored too. Morgan sighed. He stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He stared for about five minutes and then grinned. He wrote a short note and passed it to his baby brother.

Reid sighed. He loved paperwork cause it kept him busy and his mind focused but two with no cases and just paperwork? He was bored. He sighed again. He looked at his big brother when he handed him a note and he smiled. He wrote back, and they kept it going.

**Hey Pretty Boy.**

_Hey Morgan._

**You bored?**

_Totally. We need a case! I love paperwork but two weeks of it is maddening! _

**I hear you. Doing anything fun this weekend?**

_Going to see my mother._

**Oh? How is she?**

_Great! Her new medication is working pretty well._

**Good to hear! Let me know how it goes! :)**

_I will! :)_

_**Bored are we boys?**_

_HI EMILY!_

**Hey Princess.**

_**Lol! Hi Reid! Hey Morgan. So. Bored?**_

_YESSSSSSSSSSSS!_

**You heard the baby bro. XD**

_I'm not a baby!_

_**Yes you are! The sweetest and cutest! Anyways. I'm bored too! I hope JJ comes with a case soon!**_

**Us too. And she's right Reid. You are a baby!**

Reid pouted and scribbled.

_AM NOT!_

**Are too!**

_**Don't make me get Garcia in here and-**_

_Okay! Okay! I'm a baby._

**Aww! We love you bro!**

_**Yeah we love you!**_

_RIghhht. Nah. I love you guys too! :)_

They passed the note back and forth until it was time to leave. They accidently forgot to throw it away. Rossi found it on Emily's desk and he and Hotch read it. They had to agree. One: Reid was a baby. The sweetest and cutest! Two: Two weeks of nothing of paperwork SUCKED! They were glad it was the weekend and headed home themselves! They were hoping when Monday rolled around JJ would have a case to present.

**Reid you're the cutest baby ever! And if I was buried in paperwork for two weeks I'd tear my hair out! Lol! **

**Until Next Time! Reid: I'M NOT A BABY!**


	2. Skyping with your big brother is always

**A/N: Gooooooooood Afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! Miss me? XD! So sorry for the delay guys. Everything's slowing down finally! So I'm trying to catch up on everything and write as much as I possibly can. Thanks y'all for sticking with me and for your wonderful reviews! Reid is a baby. A very cute one! Reid: AM NOT! Me and you guys: YES YOU ARE! Reid: *pouts* Me and you guys: AWWWWW! Me: Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are the fault of the brain ninjas.**

**Skyping with your big brother is always fun.**

Reid sat quietly in his hotel room after visiting his mom. He sighed. His mom was new medication and she was reacting badly to it. He wished there was something he could for her, but since she was having a bad reaction Reid knew it was better to keep his distance. He was about to turn off the light and head off to dream land when his laptop starting ringing?

He got up and saw it was his Skype going off. He chuckled when he saw it was Morgan. He pushed the green phone button and Morgan popped up.

**Hey Kid! How's it going?**

_Not good. Mom's on a new medication and reacting badly to it._

**Sorry Pretty Boy. You okay?**

_I'm okay. I just wish I could do something._

**Being there for her is something.**

_Yeah. _

**So. Clean out any Casinos?**

Reid laughed.

_No. But I did win 100 grand playing Black Jack at this one Casino. _

**My man! Anything else fun?**

_There was this guy downstairs in the lobby of my hotel who tried to my winnings._

**Oh shoot! You alright? **

_I'm fine. I flashed my badge and promised some major jail time and an ass kicking from my big brother if he didn't back off._

**Nice! I so would've kicked his ass too. **

_I know. Well I should hit the hay. My flight got moved to early in the morning._

**Alright Kid. Hey you need me to pick you up at the airport?**

_If you don't mind._

**Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow.**

_Thanks Morgan. Good night._

**Night Kid!**

Reid turned off his laptop and headed to bed with smile. His big brother always knew how to make feel better. That night the baby of the family slept peacefully. No nightmares, no UnSubs, just peace. So his trip hadn't been a total bust. Plus Skyping with your brother was always fun.

**Yay Skype! I have a Skype and the only people I have on mine are my siblings. If you'd like to add me on Skype let me know!**

**Until Next Time! Me: Reid why are you Skyping me when were in the same room? Reid: Cause I can!**


	3. Summer Colds

**A/N: *runs down the hallway* PLEASSSSE DON'T KILL ME! I know guys I've been awful with updates. I'm very sorry! I really haven't been feeling well and have yet to visit a doctor...I've been trying to visit a doctor but all this bullshit is going on and such...to say the least I'm a mess. I'm so sorry guys. All other stories will be updated in the next few days, I promise! So big thanks you guys for putting up with me! Let's get going shall we! **

**Summer colds **

_It's okay Reid. Just get yourself some you need anything?_

"N no. Danks 'Otch." Reid said in a congested voice.

_No problem. I'll check in on you later._

"'Kay." Reid hung up and placed his phone on the nightstand.

Little Reid here had caught himself one hell of nasty summer cold. He picked up the thermometer he put on the nightstand earlier and poked it under his tongue. If there one thing Reid hated, it was being sick. He took out the thermometer when it beeped and glanced at it.

"101.3. Not bad." He mumbled to himself.

He put the thermometer back on the nightstand and rolled over with a groan. He closed his eyes hoping he would fall asleep.

Back at the BAU

Morgan was pacing the floor. He wasn't happy that his little brother had yet to show up. He paced, stop, glance out the glass doors, pace, and repeat. Had something happened to his little bro?

He stopped pacing and sat down at his desk. He tapped his foot nervously. When he had had enough he took out his phone and texted his little brother.

**Where are you?!**

_Home. I have a cold._

**You okay? What's your temperature? Do you hurt? Need me to take you to the doctor?**

_In order, yes, it's 101.3 last I checked, no I don't hurt, and I've been to the doctor. He said I have simple summer cold._

**Smart ass. Lol. I'm still gonna come over and check on you as soon as I'm done with paperwork. I don't have much today so I should be done within an hour.**

_Okay. I'll be here._

**See ya later.**

'Poor kid. He must be sick if he's not putting up a fight.' Morgan thought racing to finish his paperwork.

Back at Reids apartment an hour later

Reid felt like he was trapped in a oven. It was so hot, but yet he was freezing at the same time. He was confused and disoriented. He shivered when he felt something cold lay across his forehead.

"You're okay Spencer. Just relax." A soothing voice cooed.

He let it soothe him and fell back into peaceful sleep. Over the next few days he drifted in and out of sleep, on the fourth day he was able to wake fully.

"Hey Spencer. You feel okay?" A voice asked.

He glanced over and saw it was Hotch sitting next to his bed.

"Hotch?" Reid rasped.

"Shh. You're okay now." He said softly replacing the cold cloth on his forehead.

"Wha's g'ing on?" Reid slurred. He was wicked tired.

"You've been pretty sick over the last four days. All of us have been taking care of you." Hotch said carding a hand through his charges long locks. "Go back to sleep. You still need to rest."

Reid nodded and headed back off La La Land.

Hotch smiled sadly at his charge. He had been working himself to the ground and now he was as a dog. But he was getting better, thanks to the love and care he and the others had been providing him.

Hotch was snapped out of his thoughts when Morgan popped in. Morgan was here the most never really the boy by himself for more than two minutes.

"He okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah he's okay. Just needs a few more days." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded and sat by Reid fussing over him as he had been. Although they all had been fussing over him.

After a two and a half weeks in bed Reid stretched and was glad to be back at work. He didn't mind his family fawning and fussing over him while he got sick but he was glad to be healthy and useful.

He was greeted by bone crushing hugs and pats on the back. He smiled and talked to his family. He thanked them all for taking care of him.

'It was just a summer cold and yet they care of me when I needed it. I'm grateful for having such an awesome family.' Reid thought to himself. He smiled and got right to work on his paperwork.

**Aw! Alrighty guys, more updates coming just bear with me for a while.**

**Until Next Time! *munches on dark side cookies* nomnomnomnomnom**


	4. Author Note

**Hey my Storm Army! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this but I have decided to take a break from Criminal Minds and write some Supernatural which I have been doing. Again I'm sorry guys! I just wanted to do play in a new sandbox and got totally wrapped up in it.**

**But that does not mean this is abandoned. Repeat NOT ABANDONED! Just on vacation!**

**Sit tight my Dark Side Jedi! I'll be back! Much love to you guys!**


End file.
